Mickey and his friends arrived in Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin and Abu/One Jump Ahead
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Aladdin and Abu in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Meanwhile in the Agrabah Marketplace, Mickey Mouse and his friends arrived as they explore. Mickey Mouse: Oh boy. Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Mick, don't you think you're taking this exploration pretty far? It's kinda out of whack. Scrooge McDuck: I'm with Launchpad on this for once, Mickey, Arabia is a very dangerous place. Mickey Mouse: At least Agrabah was different, and we'll know how to lie ourselves low. Dijon: Mickey's right, we just have to be sure there are any friends we can rely on. Goofy: Gwarsh, Dijon. Ya mean like him? With that questioned, Goofy was pointing to a young man on a roof with a loaf of bread in his hand. Fazal: Stop, Thief! Razoul: I’ll have your hands for a trophy, Street rat! Aladdin: (looks back, then down, then at the bread) All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he’s nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Aladdin slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when… Nahbi: There he is! Hakim: You won’t get away so easy! Aladdin: You think that was easy? Just then, he looked at Mickey and some of his friends, laughing at him. Goofy: (chuckles goofily) He looks ridiculous! Wait a minute, where's Donald? As if to answer his question, Donald was in the clothes pile with a pair of someone's underpants on his head. Razoul: You two, over there that way! And you, follow me! We'll find him. Aladdin: Morning, Ladies. Lady #1: Getting you into trouble a little early today. Aren't you, Aladdin? Aladdin: Trouble? No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught. Then, Razoul caught Aladdin. Razoul: Gotcha! Aladdin: I'm in trouble. Razoul: This time... Suddenly, a screeching sound was heard from the little monkey, Abu, Razoul’s turban is pulled down over his eyes. Abu on the other hand, was dancing on the his head, laughing. Aladdin: Perfect timing, Abu! As usual. Mickey Mouse: Excuse me, (chuckles) not to be a bother to you. My name's Mickey Mouse, this is my wife, Minnie, and this is Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, Sylvia, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, Isa, Xion, Even, Dilan, Aeleus, my brother, Oswald, Ortensia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Fifi, Pluto Junior, Ronnie, Dinah, Bowser, Figaro, Pete, Peg, Goofy's son, Max, his girlfriend, Mona, Pete and Peg's son and daughter, P.J. and Pistol, one of Donald's uncles, Scrooge McDuck and Professor Ludwig von Drake, Gyro Gearloose, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Xandra, Merlin, Archimedes, my nephews, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, mine and Minnie's nieces, Millie and Melody Mouse, Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, his pet triceratops, Tootsie, Daisy's nieces, April, May, and June, Goofy's nephew, Gilbert Goof, Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, Little John, Robin's wife, Lady Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, and this is Mole. Aladdin: Nice to meet you guys, I'm Aladdin, and this is my monkey friend, Abu. Abu: Hello! Aladdin: Come on, let’s all get outta here! So, Mickey and his friends spread out as he and some of his friends caught up with Aladdin and Abu to escape. Aladdin: Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford And that's everything! Aladdin battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard’s pants. Abu raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Aladdin, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Aladdin runs off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants. Aladdin: One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke Aladdin and Abu scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another guard. Guards: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! Aladdin: Just a little snack, guys Aladdin scampers to the top of a platform. The guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off. Guards: Rip him open! Take it back, guys! Aladdin: I can take a hint, Gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Abu! Aladdin jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Abu’s hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem. Harem Girls: Who? Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime Abu finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk. Massage Parlor Manager: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! Aladdin and Abu exit. Cut to muscleman flexing to a crowd. The guards rush past. Cut to Aladdin and Abu behind the muscleman, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered. Aladdin: One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block A chase sequence, in which Aladdin and Abu, pursued by the guards, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails (of course one extremely large guards lands on him}. Abu disguises himself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovers him. Jewelry Vendor: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Aladdin: Abu!? Jewelry Customer: Scandal! Aladdin: Let's not be too hasty Aladdin is surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly lady comes out. Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty Aladdin tumbles away, then puts his arm around a guard, acting like they’re all chums Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Otherwise, we'd get along Guards: Wrong! They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Aladdin and Abu are gone. Razoul: Get him! They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Aladdin and Abu pass a sword swallower, then Abu goes back, pulls the sword out of the swallower’s mouth. Abu advances on the guards, who retreat in fear. Hakim: He’s got a sword! Razoul: You idiot, we’ve all got swords!! As the he and guards draw their swords, Abu sets the sword down gently, then runs. Aladdin, Abu, Mickey, and some of his friends are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. He jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other. Aladdin: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats Guards: Stop, thief! Aladdin: One hop ahead of the hump Guards: Street rat! Aladdin: One trick ahead of disaster Guards: Scoundrel! Aladdin: They're quick, but I'm much faster Guards: Take that! The guards chase Aladdin up a staircase into a room. He grabs a carpet and jumps out the window Aladdin: Here goes: Better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! The guards follow Aladdin, Mickey, and some of his friends out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim’s Discount Fertilizer." Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225